Cold and Warmth
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: The warmth wasn't perfect, but for him it was just fine.


_**Personally, I think the Sonic OVA should have its own section, or at the very least its characters included in the character selection. It's as much a part of the Sonic Franchise as Boom or Riders, so why isn't there a section on it or any of the characters included?**_

 _ **I really liked this movie/pilot as a kid, and really would like to see a continuation, comic, or something. Anyway, this takes place a few months after the movie, and as far as I'm concerned in this continuity Sonic and Sara are a thing.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing.**_

* * *

In times of crisis, especially ones instigated by madmen, there is always a need for heroes. From the mundane every man or woman, to the strange mutant or creature that shares the world with said people. Heroes are always needed, but they are not indestructible. They are as vulnerable to the elements, and the aging effects of time as any other being. One Sonic the Hedgehog knew this more than anyone.

* * *

Three months, and 65 days. One hundred fifty six days since the battle at the glacier, since the Metal Robotnik scam, and since the deprivation of his ability to physically feel anything. Anything except one - possibly two - things. Cold and warmth, that was all he could usually feel nowadays. Eerie, empty, numbing cold only penetrable by the fleeting warmth of outside contact. Ever since his final battle with Metal Sonic those were all the things he could feel.

Cold brought by shut nerve ends, caused by being both submerged and unsubmerged in boiling magma. Caused by his link to his now defunct metallic doppleganger. Forever cursing him to an existence void of the sense known as touch. Depriving him of the adrenaline pumping rush of the wind as he went on his morning jogs, or rushed to save the Land of the Sky from Robotnik's latest evil plot. Depriving him of the soft comfort of Tails fur as he cuddled up to him during a thunderstorm. Depriving him of the one thing any adrenaline junkie, adventurer, or thrill seeker would describe as a feeling like no other: the rush of adventure.

To feel one's blood pumping as they pushed themselves to the limit, to feel their heart pounding as they went above and beyond those intended limits. To narrowly escape death and boldly do it again should the opportunity arrive. The drive of any adrenaline junkie, adventurer, thrill seeker, or speed freak. Ripped from him the same way his counterpart's second chance was ripped away. By the boiling, burning, searing pain of magma, of melted earth reduced to slag reaching unfathomable levels of heat, coating his entire being like a big blanket. Yet at the same time not even touching him.

Strange isn't it? But whatever the case, the condition had it's ups and downs much like anything else.

* * *

High above the clouds was the Land of the Sky, a collective of ginormous floating landmasses connected to both themselves and the surface below by a colossal glacier at the north pole. One of the largest of these masses was South Island, home to not only its presidential leader and his daughter, but also the world renowned heroic duo of Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower.

The blue blur himself sat at the balcony of the Presidential Palace, seated in a chair with an uneaten chili dog resting in his peripheral vision, still warm if the steam rising from it was any indication. The warmth of that very steam penetrated the cold that enveloped his being for months now, lighting up his right side with an odd sense of feeling but not touching. Knuckles had said something about some legendary gems hidden in the Land of Darkness, about how their power might allow him to regain his sense of touch. But in all honesty, the blue blur doubted the credibility of legends of olden days.

If these gems did exist then Robotnik would've caught wind of them long ago.

No, for now warmth was enough. Maybe it was his speed at work, or some innate energy within the Mobian species. But for the oddest of reasons the coldness and warmth of his body acted as a pseudo sense of touch. Being touched granted him warmth, and warmth granted him comfort. Nothing perfect. There were very few ups, and a sizeable number of downs to this condition that - in Sonic's own opinion - outweighed those ups quite a number of times.

One such downside was that one of the only ways he could know if he was hungry or not, was whether or not the pit of his stomach was being colder than normal. The other way was the telltale growl of the organ, but that occurrence was far and few in between.

* * *

Feeling said bodily pit being colder than normal, the hedgehog began reaching over to the chilli dog, only to be shocked to not only find it gone from his plate and a comforting warmth now blanketing his right shoulder, but also hear a burp to his left. Turning to the direction of the sound inevitably caused by the consumption of his favorite food, Sonic was even more surprised to see the president's daughter Sara wearing a magenta buttoned up shirt with a folded collar and yellow buttons tied to bare her midriff, a yellow skirt, blue jeans, yellow socks, and magenta shoes. Her blue green eyes twinkling with mischief, long brown hair with pinkish orange tips free and flowing as usual, and her cat ears exposed along with her tail. The most noticeable thing was that her right arm was around him, with her hand on his shoulder.

Smiling down at the blue hedgehog, the cat girl lowered both her face and the partially eaten chili dog to his face, and teasingly moved the dog to her open mouth. Only for him to take a bite out of it first. The two looked at the other whilst smiling, amused green eyes meeting teasing blue green eyes.

The warmth may not have been perfect, but it was just fine for him.

Just fine.


End file.
